Your Wish Is My Command
by HollyeLeigh
Summary: A CS AU Continuation of A Harem of One & How May I Serve You, My Master: Killian returns from dealing with Captain Blackbeard and makes good on his promises of wish fulfillment.


_**Continuation of A Harem of One & How May I Serve You, My Master**_

 _ **Killian returns from dealing with Captain Blackbeard and makes good on his promises of wish fulfillment.**_

* * *

Killian made his way silently into his home, not wishing to make his presence known just yet. He knew it would not be long before word traveled from the docks that his ship had made port early that morning, but he wanted to surprise his Emma with the news of his return.

It had been three long months since he'd seen his beloved. Three months of chasing down the treacherous Captain Teach, who had waged a personal war against Killian's shipping empire after the man had been dismissed from its service. A vendetta that had run much deeper than Killian had first known, and had only discovered upon the precipice of its conclusion. A conclusion that very nearly cost Killian everything he held dear. Something that sent a shudder through him even now, many weeks later.

 _He could taste the black powder in the air. It mingled with the metallic scent of battle, choking his senses as he clashed swords with the foe he'd been hunting for months._

 _They'd finally caught up to Teach. After just missing him in port after port, and being duped with misdirection that had caused them to waste a fortnight of searching in the wrong direction, his ship had finally been spotted. It had been Killian's intention to take Teach, or Blackbeard as he was referred to now, alive, and he had ordered an attack that would urge the opposing vessel into surrender. But Teach wasn't going down without a fight._

 _Both vessels had sustained substantial damage, and fighting had spilled across each of the ships' decks. Nearly impossible to gauge whose crew actually had the upper hand, it seemed that the outcome would be decided upon the current bout between the two ships' captains currently locked in fierce combat._

" _You should have taken the compensation, Teach," Killian reprimanded as the two danced along the boards, the whistle and clang of their swinging blades echoing across the expanse as others disengaged from their own clashes to watch their respective captains duel._

" _And you should have stayed back in England," Teach growled as he slashed at Killian. "Because of you, I lost everything!"_

" _You lost everything because you turned pirate," Killian countered, narrowly missing Teach's lunged attempt to slice at his legs as Killian turned and repositioned his stance._

 _Both men squared off at one another, taking the moment to regroup as they each side-stepped in opposite motion, awaiting the other's impending advance. Killian kept his focus on Blackbeard, but did not neglect his periphery should an attack come from one of the pirate's crewmen._

" _I was already a pirate," Teach replied. "I'd been running shipments of women into the slave markets for years," he confessed as they circled one another. "Made myself a tidy profit and had been tapped by your father to take over the entire business until his ponce of a son decided to come back." Teach advanced once again, his teeth bared in a rage that fueled his attack, overpowering Killian as the blows sent him stumbling backward into the gunwale._

 _Killian blocked Teach's downward slash, but could feel his strength waning as the man continued to press his blade down against his own._

" _You took everything from me when you decided to return, and now I'm going to take everything from you," Teach sneered. "I'll take down every ship within your fleet, kill every man in your employ, claim every piece of plunder as my own," he continued to taunt. "And when your empire lays in smoldering ruins, perhaps I'll come for that little wife of yours. Pillage her as I should have when I grabbed her off the docks back in London "_

 _Combusting rage exploded within Killian at Teach's threat against Emma. The force of which gave him the needed strength to push the man back enough to administer a kick to his torso, allowing Killian the upper hand in his advance._

 _Teach's eyes went wide at the sudden change within his opponent, and he floundered a bit at Killian's impassioned attack, the force of his swing causing his foe's blade to nearly fly from his hand with each meeting._

" _You'll never lay another hand on anything that is mine," Killian thundered, each word punctuated with blow after blow at his enemy. "Not my ships. Not my crews. Not my cargo..." Killian feigned left leaving Teach exposed, and he met his mark without hesitation, burying his sword into the man's gut all the way to the hilt. "And, most certainly, not my Emma," he seethed through clenched teeth into the man's ear._

 _Teach sputtered and gurgled, blood dribbling from his mouth as the life began to leave the expanse of his eyes. Killian withdrew his sword, leaving the man to crumple onto the deck of the ship._

 _Catching the eye of the first amongst his crew that he saw, Killian ordered, "Get rid of that," as he stepped over Teach's body and commanded Teach's crew to stand down._

 _The clatter of weaponry hitting the boards rang out and Teach's men were rounded up. Securing them in the brig, Killian gave the order to make for the nearest port for repairs where he would turn Teach's crew over to the local garrison to meet their fate._

 _Though his enemy had been dispatched, Killian couldn't shake the swirling anxiety in his gut making him desperate to get home. The long days he'd had to wait for repairs to be completed nearly drove him mad, so it was with a certain degree of mania that he had set a punishing pace to get them back to the shores of Constantinople. Back to his wife. His love. His Emma._

Killian carefully opened the door leading into their bedchamber and entered with as much stealth as he could manage, not wanting to disturb his wife, who was sure to still be asleep. Softly closing the door behind him, Killian leaned against it and could feel the months of tension, rage, longing, and worry melt away at the sight of his wife sleeping peacefully within their bed. He stood there, transfixed, for who knows how long before she began to stir. Stretching out towards the vacant space beside her, she gathered one of his pillows into her arms and he heard her make a muffled request into its softness.

"Oh, Killian. I wish you were here."

"Your wish is my command."

She sat up with a startled gasp, eyes wide and lips parted, his name on her breath as she launched herself from their bed and into his arms, peppering his face with kisses.

"You're here!?" she exclaimed, a hint of disbelief underpinning her tone and actions as she continued to repeat the words while running her hands along his face and form, assuring herself that he was indeed real and not a figment of her imaginings.

"Aye, love," he answered between her quick, but impassioned kisses. "I'm home."

Emma relaxed into his embrace at the confirmation of his words. He relished the feel of her in his arms as his mouth took languorous time to explore hers, reacquainting himself with the softness of her lips and eager pleading of her tongue.

Foreheads resting together as they took time to catch their breath Emma asked, "Did you get him?"

"Aye," Killian replied, anger sparking within him as he recalled Teach's final taunts before he had run the bastard through.

Emma's eyes flickered between his own as if she could read his thoughts, which must have been apparent as she did not question him further and seemed to comprehend the tale without him needing to voice it.

But he did need to voice it. If not for her, than for himself. That final reminder that the man could no longer harm them. Harm her.

"Teach is dead," he confessed. "And his men will answer for their crimes. It's over, Emma."

"I'm glad," she replied softly bringing her hand up to stroke his cheek in an attempt to quell the rage she must have sensed beneath the surface. "You know," she began anew, a sly smile at her lips and mischievous glint in her eye, "I seem to remember certain promises were made before you left."

Gods, he loved this woman. The way she was able to turn his moods on their head, causing every distraction to fall away with a simple look, every concern dissolving under the feather light touch of her hand.

"I kept my promise," he assured her as he wrapped a section of her hair around his fingers, playing with the silken strands, wishing to to see them fanned out on their bed. "Not a day went by that I didn't think of you."

She drew her lip between her teeth and raised her brows at him suggestively before responding, "As happy as I am to hear it, that isn't the promise I meant."

Killian's brows furrowed as he tried to remember back and then arched towards his hairline as the memory brought a smirk to his lips.

"Indeed. Too bad you've already used one of your wishes," he teased. "My lady will have to consider the last two wisely."

"Oh, I don't need to consider anything," she countered seductively, her hands grazing their way down his chest, the muscles of his abdomen tightening against the gentle playfulness of her touch.

"That so?" he strained, the crackle of desire firing under his skin causing his chest to constrict with want as he willed himself to await her prompting. "And what is it my lady desires?"

"I wish, dear husband," she murmured against his neck, having begun to lay soft kisses along its expanse, driving him towards madness, "That you take me to bed and remind me why it is that your touch is so superior to my own." Her eyes flashed with challenge and something caught between a groan and growl reverberated through his chest as he scooped his wife into his arms and carried her to their bed as any bride ought to be.

A frenzy overtook them as they divested one another of the offending garments that kept the other hidden from heated gazes, loving caresses, and urgent kisses. Emma reclined herself against the soft mattress as Killian made his way down her body with purposed touches of his lips and hands causing her to writhe beneath him in the way he'd longed for during their time apart.

"Gods, I missed this," he murmured against her thigh. "Your scent. Your taste. The memory of it sang in my blood those long nights, but no measure of recall could ever compare to its reality."

He nuzzled the curls of her mound with his nose drawing a whimper of anticipation from her lips before partaking in the delicacy of her essence. Moans and pleadings of mercy spurred him on as he brought her to the brink of exquisite oblivion and then over the precipice with cries of abandon that resonated in his nerve endings.

As he made his way back up her body he felt a slight push as she pressed him onto his back.

"My turn," she whispered against his skin as she flicked his nipple with her tongue before drawing it between her teeth causing him to buck off the bed slightly at the pleasant assault.

"I thought this was _your_ wish?" he questioned breathlessly.

"My wish, my heart's desire. And right now… you are what I desire."

"And your wish is my command," he panted, his hips twitching again as her hand moved lower towards his member, aching in torturous anticipation.

How he managed to not completely come undone at the first sensation of her touch, he'll never know; a measure of control that was immediately tested again as he felt the heat of her breath whisper across his tip before he was fully sheathed within the slick warmth of her mouth.

She often teased him about the wickedness of his tongue, but, oh, the unspeakable things she was doing to him with hers would earn her a great penance indeed if any such action required absolution. Which he would be more than happy to grant.

He could feel his release build under the sweet agony of her ministrations, but before he could call it to her attention she released him with a soft pop that had him whimpering her name in desperate petition.

Tilting his gaze down the length of his body, he watched as she positioned herself over him, transfixed at the sight and feel of his length disappearing within her, moaning in tandem at their joining together at long last.

She was glorious like this. Set astride him, taking command over both their bodies and their pleasure. Flushed pink from her recent release and the renewed passions building within her. Her blonde tresses cascading over her shoulders, the ends lightly brushing over her taut nipples that begged to be touched.

He reached up to answer their calling only to have his hands forced back down against the bed.

"Ah, ah," she admonished, the haze of desire doing nothing to mask the mischief within her eyes. "No touching."

"Is it your wish to torture me?" His accusation losing some of its bite as she rolled her hips causing a quick intake of breath to shudder through him as she repeated the movement once more before responding.

"I only wish for you to know how torturous it was for me without you." She released his hands and planted hers firmly against his chest, moving in earnest to set a rhythm of pleasure between them.

"You were not alone in that regard, darling, believe me," he assured, catching her eyes as he brought his hands to rest at her hips, allowing her movements to draw caresses from them as she paced herself over his length. "I longed for you day and night."

She bent down to take his lips and he drew his legs toward her with bent knees, giving him the necessary leverage to thrust into her as she chased her climax, riding him until he felt the quickening of her release. Her clenched walls embracing him tightly for only a few more thrusts before he spent himself with groanings that mingled themselves with her utterances of satisfaction.

Killian made no effort to try and move them, content with the comfort of Emma sprawled upon his chest as he caressed the length of her spine with nonsensical patterns. She hummed lightly in the back of her throat and nuzzled her face further into the crook of his neck.

"Let's never leave this bed," she murmured against him.

"Is that another wish?" he chuckled. "Seems you elicited several additional ones during the course of our activities."

"I most certainly did not," she argued with a light laugh of her own. "They all fell under the purview of the original one."

She pulled herself up to rest her chin upon his chest, batting her eyelashes innocently at him earning her another chuckle and admission of defeat. But not without one final attempt to take back the upper hand as he rolled them until she was on her back with him leaning against her side continuing those nonsensical patterns along the creamy expanse of her chest.

"Fine, love," he conceded. "You still have one wish left. Let me know when you've decided what you want it to be." His mouth replaced the tracing of his fingertips and he smiled at the contented sigh that fell from her lips.

"I've already decided what I want my third and final wish to be," she announced, breaking him from the course he aimed to set that would have them back on the sea of ecstasy he planned to sail with her again and again before the day was out.

"Oh?" he questioned seductively. "What's that, my love?"

Emma brought her hand up to cup his cheek, her eyes bright with an anticipation that had nothing to do with desire, yet still held the warmth of a brimming love that seemed to spill over, drowning him in her gaze.

"I wish for you to never leave us for so long again," she said stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Us?" Killian questioned with raised brow.

"Yes, Killian," she affirmed as she removed her hand from his face and guided his down to her abdomen. "Us."

With wide eyes, Killian focused his attentions at the spot his hand rested upon, the slight swell of her belly barely evident under his palm.

"Emma," he uttered in awed wonder as a pleasant tightening coursed through his chest, the prickling of tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

Meeting his love's gaze he saw that she wore the same smile he could feel take over his entire expression.

"A child? We're going to have a child?"

"Yes, my love," she confirmed. "It seems that not only do you have a harem of one, but soon a nursery of one as well."

"Aye," he said proudly. "But unlike my harem, I fully intend for us to fill that nursery."

Emma giggled as he drew her back into his arms, placing kisses along her hairline and at her temple. Thanking his lucky stars that fortune had seen fit to bring him such a gift as the woman within his arms and the new life growing within her. Never would he have even dared to wish for such an outcome that fateful night he hid away from all of London Society, only to discover the woman that would make him reevaluate his entire existence.

From the moment she'd stepped off that balcony and into the glittering lights of the crystal filled ballroom, Killian's life had been filled with renewed purpose and pleasure. Though originally he had purposed his pursuit of her with less than gentlemanly intentions, it had not taken long for her to continue that promenade off the balcony right into his heart.

Providence had brought them together, against all odds of distance and self-doubt, trial and turmoil, scandal and strife, yet he would not a trade a moment. Nor did he wish to miss out on anything the future brought them. He had his Emma, his harem of one, and together they would fill the halls of their home with the laughter, and joy, and love of family. His family. Their family. A family of three… for starters.


End file.
